


ly次方

by Leocat



Category: LY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocat/pseuds/Leocat
Kudos: 4





	ly次方

没两天到了年会，俱乐部的人都去参加了年会晚宴。  
王者荣耀分部今年回归而且还拿到了冠军，成绩斐然，自然有很多人来敬酒。  
“他还没有成年，”麟羽已经不知道是第几遍说这句话了，“我替他喝，我替他喝。”  
蓝柚有点担心的看了他一眼，其实他觉得无所谓，但是麟羽不让，愣是给他倒了果汁。  
终于主持人说：“下面由飞车分部为我们带来表演……”敬酒的人这才消停下来。  
“你没事吧？”蓝柚戳戳麟羽。  
麟羽本想告诉他啤酒很难喝醉的，他一点事都没有，但是看着蓝柚微微皱起的眉，忽然起了坏心。  
“你说什么？”麟羽假装没有听清楚。  
“你没喝多吧？”蓝柚凑近了一点问。  
麟羽没回答，“我去个厕所。”说完就站起来往外走。  
蓝柚赶紧推开椅子追了上来，“哎你怎么回事啊，你可以不替我喝的……”  
麟羽心里暗笑，柚子哥真的太可爱了。  
会场两旁的包间今天晚上都没有人，可能是因为他们年会太吵了吧。麟羽随手推开一个走了进去。  
“哎，这不是厕所……”蓝柚说。  
麟羽伸手把他拉了进来，顺手又把门关上。  
“这不是……”蓝柚还要说，下一秒已经被人抵在门上。  
麟羽吻住他，轻而易举的顶开他牙关开始侵略。  
“唔！”蓝柚先是一惊，推了他一下，接着就被耍赖装傻的麟羽搂的更紧。  
麟羽一手探进了蓝柚的上衣，在他腰侧轻轻摩挲。蓝柚一缩，但是得寸进尺的某个人更加趁虚而入。  
“这、这是在外面……”蓝柚呼吸还不顺就提醒他。  
“嗯，”麟羽亲亲他的耳垂，“我们柚子哥还没有成年呢。”  
“那怎么了？”蓝柚以为他说喝酒的事，“我喝酒不犯法吧。”  
“我要犯法了。”麟羽在他腰侧画着圈，还用膝盖顶住蓝柚两腿间。  
这么有暗示性的动作，蓝柚也明白了他的意思，有点结巴的说：“不、不行，我们在外面啊……”  
“没人会来的。”麟羽在他颈侧拱啊拱，另一只手已经解开了蓝柚的腰带。  
蓝柚特别受不了麟羽这么大一只和他撒娇，别过头看着另一边。  
麟羽听着他小声咕哝了一句什么，但没有听清，“嗯？柚子哥？”  
“我说我会……忍不住的……”蓝柚又说了一遍，脸更红了。  
麟羽笑出声了，他知道这是蓝柚妥协了。麟羽卷起蓝柚的上衣衣摆，“这样，叼着。”  
蓝柚不敢和他对视，红着脸乖乖咬住了。  
麟羽看着他，啧了一声，“你又勾引我了，柚子哥。”  
这个渣男！明明是他让他叼的！蓝柚还没来得及用眼神杀死这个渣男，就感觉有一根手指划过了他的尾椎。  
蓝柚一哆嗦，往前躲了一下，被麟羽抱在了怀里。麟羽满意的抱着他，往那个紧致的入口挤入了两根手指，火热的内壁立刻缠了上来。  
“柚子哥，你好紧……”麟羽故意在他耳边小声说，蓝柚掐了他一下。麟羽低笑了一声，不能再说了，柚子哥要被他惹毛了。  
这两天俩个人没少做，所以倒是不用太扩张。麟羽抽出手，抱起蓝柚把人顶在墙上，正面深入了他。他想看蓝柚的表情，隐忍的、迷醉的、深陷快感的、所有和他有关的表情。  
蓝柚皱紧眉，轻轻闷哼，还是有一点疼的。麟羽没有着急动，搂着他在他锁骨上落下细密的吻，直到蓝柚红着脸蹭了他一下。  
得到了许可的麟羽扶住他的腰，开始顶弄，伴着一声声低声的呼唤：“柚子哥……柚子哥……”  
蓝柚呼吸急促起来，压抑不住的呻吟声被衣服堵在了嘴里。  
麟羽虽然很喜欢他在床上控制不住发出的喘息，但是蓝柚现在隐忍的样子也让他着迷。  
火热的内壁绞着他深入的肉棒，承受着激烈的顶弄。麟羽让蓝柚搂着他的脖子，捞起蓝柚一条腿，这个姿势让他进的更深，一下一下顶在敏感的穴心上。  
蓝柚渐渐咬不住衣角了，上衣在两人之间卷成一团。没等呻吟声溢出口，麟羽就托起他的脸，吻着他的唇角。  
蓝柚尽力控制自己不要出声，这种紧张使他后穴缩的更紧。或许是躲起来偷情这种事刺激了他，很快蓝柚就坚持不住了。  
麟羽看出来他快极限了，伸手握住小蓝柚帮他撸动。蓝柚一抖，在叫出声前咬住了自己的指节。他总是习惯这样，咬着自己指节，眼睛微闭，睫毛像扇子一样轻颤。麟羽看他这个样子心就化了，柚子哥怎么这么可爱。  
麟羽拉开他的手，“我帮你……我们一起……”，说完又吻住了他。  
下面的嘴被疯狂的操弄，上面的嘴又被麟羽的舌头侵犯，蓝柚一瞬间以为自己要窒息了，抖了一下就射在麟羽手里。  
麟羽松开他一点，在他唇上啄了一下，“宝贝，我很快……”说完更狠的顶弄了几十下，拔了出来，射在了蓝柚小腹上。  
蓝柚还在失神中，迷乱中一直盯着麟羽的动作，如果不是还没回过神来，他肯定害羞的捂脸。  
麟羽一边用卫生纸擦手一边说：“我明白什么叫三年牢里偷着乐，死刑黄泉路上笑着走了。”  
蓝柚撇嘴，“渣男。”  
“怎么渣了，”麟羽帮他整理衣服，“只喜欢你一个。”  
蓝柚听了他的告白，纠结了一下，小声说：“我也是。”  
“嗯？”麟羽故意逗他，又装没听清。  
“只喜欢你一个。”蓝柚无奈，虽然知道他是故意的，但还是老老实实说了一遍。  
麟羽给他拽衣服的动作顿了一下，然后磨了磨牙，“你又勾引我了。”  
蓝柚忍不住笑了，“那又怎么样？”  
麟羽瞅着他得意的小模样，好不容易才压下把他按到在桌子上再做一次的想法，咬牙切齿的说：“晚上你等着。”  
蓝柚装作不懂，在麟羽脸上亲了一下，一副耀武扬威的模样。  
麟羽没办法，再待着怕有人来找他们了，只能放蓝柚跑了。

老帅看着蓝柚看了足有一分钟，“蓝柚，你不热吗？”  
捂着个大外套的蓝柚只能说：“不热。”  
旁边正在吃东西的麟羽偷笑。  
还不都是这个渣男！他里面的衣服现在褶皱多到根本不能看！


End file.
